


I Was A Scarlet Letter

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [3]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Beach Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, Infidelity, Kissing, Middle of Everywhere Era, NaNoWriMo 2017, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery knows she and Zac shouldn't be doing what they are doing on a beach but you only live once right?





	I Was A Scarlet Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of 25  
> Prompt: Beach

Avery sat next to Zac on a beach in Jamaica. Her eyes closed as a content smile made it's way onto her lips.

A part of her felt a bit thankful that they had decided to stay another day while Isaac and Taylor had left to go back home to Tulsa yesterday after the events for the 2017 Back To The Island stuff had ended. It was nice just to have Zac to herself.

She knew once they went back to Tulsa she wouldn't have that anymore. He'd have to go back to Kate and his kids and she'd go back to Tyler, both pretending they were happy when they weren't. At least she always assumed Zac was as unhappy as she was.

Why else would he be cheating on Kate if he were happy? She'd never known happy men in marriages to cheat on their wives.

Isaac had never cheated on Nikki though Taylor had done his fair share of cheating on Natalie, but then again he wasn't happy. He had never been happy with her and anyone with eyes and a brain knew it.

"You getting lost on me?" Zac spoke and his words brought Avery out of her own head. "Because you seem to be,"

Opening her eyes Avery kept her smile as she looked over at Zac. "Is it a bad thing if I was?"

"Only if you were thinking negative thoughts," Zac answered as he returned her smile. "But with the smile on your face it doesn't seem like it was anything negative at all."

Avery shook her head, "Not negative at all. I was just thinking how lucky I am to get at least one full day with you alone before we have to head back home," she revealed with a smirk before leaning in to peck his lips. "Whatever will I do with you?"

"Yes, whatever will you do with me?" Zac mockingly asked her as he leaned in to peck her lips again. "Though, to be honest, I can think of a few options," he spoke softly as his hand went to rest on her bare thigh, just mere inches from the edge of her bikini bottoms.

"Then maybe we should head inside," Avery whispered before leaning in and this time the kiss was no peck. It was long and slow.

It was everything Avery had been wanting to do for days but couldn't because of everyone else around. She felt thankful that no fans were at this resort and that Zac had somehow gotten them the beach to themselves for a few hours.

Avery wasn’t sure who he had to pay, but was thankful he had paid them.

Whining when Zac pulled away from the kiss, Avery raised her eyebrow when Zac shook his head.

"Don't wanna go to the hotel room," Zac spoke. His voice was low and Avery felt a burning in her stomach as she got aroused. "Want you right here, right now."

Feeling her eyes widen as her arousal grew, Avery just continued to look at Zac. "Out here in the open? We could get caught Zachary," she told him as she blushed but the idea was one she liked.

One she hated to admit that she liked for a lot of reasons.

"That's the best part," Zac told her before leaning his face close to hers and she wanted him to kiss her but he didn't. He just kept his face mere inches from her. "Knowing you may be caught," he smirked before finally kissing her again and she returned his kiss eagerly.

Shivering as his hand went higher up her thigh until his fingertips brushed across her bikini bottoms, Avery was getting more aroused, which she suspected was his goal.

Zac wanted her to want him, to need him enough that she'd have sex with him right here on the beach when she knew she shouldn't.

She should pull away from the kiss and tell him they needed to head inside but she didn't. Instead she kissed him more, a moan slipping out of her mouth when his fingertips once again brushed across her bikini bottoms.

The burning in her belly growing a bit. Just a tiny bit.

"Zac," Avery muttered out into his mouth as she slowly allowed him to push her back into the sand. His body soon hovering over hers.

"Yes Avie?" Zac questioned softly as he pulled away from the kiss to look down at her with an arched eyebrow.

"I want you," Avery told him as she locked eyes with him, a smirk appearing on her lips when she felt his hands going to rest on the waistband of her bikini bottoms.

Zac smirked back as he kept his eyebrow arched, "How badly do you want me?" he asked her as his voice stayed low and she only rolled her eyes hating that he was going to make her beg for this. 

He’d make her seem like she was a slut for his cock but, hell, maybe she was in ways.

That of course was just how she rolled though. Being a slut for her big brother's cock, liking how it felt inside of her.

"Want you so fucking bad," Avery told him as her voice went seductive. Her hips moving up into his which earned her a throaty moan from him. "My pussy is aching for you baby," she continued as she licked her lips...lips that she wanted him to kiss again soon. "Please fuck me."

"Now that's the dirty girl I like," Zac replied as he finally slid her bikini bottoms off. "But you may have to wait for my cock a bit. Going to eat your pussy first," he told her as he leaned in to peck her lips before moving down between her thighs where he spread her legs open.

Another blush coating her cheeks as he exposed her pussy even more to him and she wasn't sure why she was blushing. After all, he had seen her pussy up close numerous times.

Eating her out, after all, was one of his favorite things in the world it seemed though Avery thought he probably would like that with any woman. Maybe even Kate if she let him. But, from what Zac had told her it wasn't something Kate was fond of.

She had said it tickled too much and so she just didn't like it.

Avery, on the other hand, didn't mind it at all. In fact, she always loved it when Zac was between her legs. It made her feel even more wanted by him in ways.

Letting out a loud moan when Zac finally leaned in and let his tongue brush across her pussy, Avery's head went back into the sand not even caring about how many showers she'd have to take when they got back to the hotel room just to get all this sand off of her. 

All she cared about was how good Zac was making her feel even if he was teasing her by slowly licking her.

Avery knew he could do better but it seemed today he just wanted to prolong everything and she wasn't sure if she could blame him.

Once they got back to Tulsa, there was no telling when this would happen again. If it would happen again really. This thing with them was always fragile.

It was dependent on their own relationship with each other and the other people in their life.

"Zac," Avery moaned out when Zac finally stopped teasing her. His tongue and lips finally being put to use as he sucked and kissed on her aching pussy. "So good, baby. So fucking good," she purred believing that giving him compliments helped.

Always seemed to make him be better and give her better orgasms.

Avery wondered if so many years touring with Taylor had made him realize it was okay to have your ego stroked some.

"God damn it," Avery muttered as Zac just continued to eat her pussy. One of his fingers soon sliding inside of her, letting her know that he wasn't just eating her out to get her ready for sex.

No, Zac, it seemed, wanted her to have an orgasm this way as well. Make her orgasm more than once out here on this beach where anyone could find them if they didn't know it was closed for a few hours.

Again Avery felt thankful no lingering Hanson fans were at this resort near this beach. She wasn’t sure how they'd explain this to a fan if they happened to be caught, which Avery prayed to god they never were.

"Going to orgasm soon," Avery told him as she finally let her hands go down to his hair, letting her fingers run through it softly which earned her a moan from him. Something she had wanted to get and she knew it would be easier by playing with his hair.

Zac was always a sucker for having his hair played with. It was a sure way to get him turned on and going, which was something she knew she shouldn't know about him but yet she did. She knew her brother's body so well just like he knew hers.

Probably better than Tyler ever did.

Not long after she had given him the warning about being close to her orgasm Avery finally did reach it. Her body shuddering as her hand which was still in Zac's hair tugged on it some which again made Zac moan though even during her orgasm Zac didn't once move out from between her legs.

He stayed between her legs until after her orgasm ended and once he was back up to where she could, she pulled him in for a kiss.

She didn’t care that she could taste herself on him, just wanted to feel his lips against her own.

"Now I want to fuck you," she muttered out in between kisses as her hands went to his swimming trunks which she slid off of him. "Going to ride you though," she spoke as she waited until his trunks were off before flipping them over so that he was on his back.

"Only because you want me to be the one to get sand in their ass now," Zac retorted playfully and Avery only shrugged.

A part of her figured it was only fair that they both suffered the one downfall of having sex on the beach, getting sand in places that was rather uncomfortable.


End file.
